Service providers use various types of communication lines to provide broadband content to users. In order to utilize conventional telephone networks, various technologies have been developed. An example of such a technology is digital subscriber line or DSL technology. Examples of DSL technology include asymmetrical DSL (ADSL), symmetrical DSL (SDSL), very-high-bit-rate DSL (VDSL) or the like. Due to the various different types of DSL, reference is often generically made to xDSL. The xDSL technology allows broadband content (including voice, data and video) to be communicated over existing, relatively rudimentary, communication networks such a conventional copper wires forming part of a plain old telephone service (POTS). For the purposes of this specification, the application of the invention to xDSL technology should be predominantly, but not exclusively, borne in mind.